


Purple and Yellow

by EternalYaoi (EmpressDiamond)



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gang Violence, Gangs, Gangsters, Groping, Headcanon, Headcanon Accepted, Homosexuality, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hotel Sex, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Homosexuality, Minor Original Character(s), Pillow Talk, Rimming, Romance, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 22:13:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressDiamond/pseuds/EternalYaoi
Summary: Carlos Mendoza was ready to enjoy a normal day at  work with his Ronin friend Cris, when one particular day was interrupted by Shogo Akuji - The Ronin leader. Needless to say, Shogo did not advertise the gang well on the first meeting. Though Carlos gets the upper hand in the end.....and a lot more out of Shogo for that matter.





	Purple and Yellow

Carlos Mendoza didn't really complain about his lot in life. He wasn't really one to do so. In Stilwater, Michigan one really shouldn't complain much anyway especially if one hasn't been shot down dead or had their throat slit in all honesty. This did not stop most people of course - especially those who really had nothing to complain about - Carlos himself didn't really think he had much of a bad life anyway.

Mendoza himself was also one to usually keep his head down and nose 'clean', really. It helped that he always did have decently low self esteem about himself. He was definitely as green as greenhorns come to committing crime such as the gang banging that is all too common in Stilwater, especially in the neighborhoods Carlos lives and works at. As one of Stilwater's Hispanic residents, he actually lives in the southern portion of the island-in-a-lake city, where the red chaotic street gang known as 'The Brotherhood' prowls the streets. Coming from a large family, Carlos is very fond of his older brother who actually was in a now defunct street gang known as 'The Third Street Saints'. In fact, Carlos remembers many idolized stories of the leader of the Saints who rose through the ranks from being canonized to being the leader all until being taken down in a boat explosion. So ended the Saints, at least as an actual faction. Most remaining Saints went on the downlow, were arrested, or were killed. Especially when the Ronin, Sons of Samedi and Brotherhood arrived to the scene.

Carlos' older brother himself was among those who were lucky enough to get into prison thanks to Police Chief - and former undercover cop - Troy Bradshaw. Carlos himself for the time being remained on the streets - living in the south but working in the north. It was not an easy life. He wore purple even despite the fall of the Saints - a purple set of track pants and a purple beanie hat to go along with his white sleeveless shirt. He even had a few Fleur De Lis tattoos on one of his shoulders.

Many agreed though that Carlos was lucky. His place of work was at a Rim Jobs on the North Island, located in the suburbs, under heavy Ronin control. Rim Jobs was, besides Semi Broken, the predominant choice for mechanical needs for the whole of the city. Too boot, his location was close by to a motorcycle shop, motorcycles being a key vehicle to the Ronin, and finally was the fact his Rim Jobs location was literally the only one on the whole of the Northern Island and thus the only one within Ronin territory. As such, whenever the Ronin needed mechanical needs done they came to the place Carlos worked at. Hell, Carlos even worked alongside some members of the gang - though not many. This distinctive location meant one thing - Carlos picked up a lot about the Ronin leader, in America, known infamously as Shogo Akuji. These things include but are certainly not limited to:

"Shogo is no warrior. I answer to Kazuo alone!"

"We need more women in charge of the Ronin. Shogo doesn't count."

"If I don't get Shogo's blow to him on time, it's going to be my ass!"

"When Jyunichi takes over the Ronin, I will be his right hand man!"

"Oooh, my name is Shogo! Does my hair look good?~"

"So I was bangin' one of Shogo's bitches the other night, and she was all like 'oh you're so much better than Shogo, he's always done in like two minutes!' Ha! Can you believe that?!"

Hearing those comments made Carlos think to himself about the Ronin leader. From what he could gather, the boy was really little more than a 'punk' and did mostly gang 'claiming' rather than gang 'banging', especially evident by how whenever he was outside of the hotel known as Tohoku Towers he was hardly ever if ever doing anything actually gang related at all. Mostly just fixing up his hair, getting a tan at a salon, or hanging out at clubs and bars. Needless to say, hearing these words from passer-bys did not instill a very high opinion of Shogo on Carlos' part, but he dared not say anything such Shogo was still a boy with a motorcycle and a katana sword.

"Shogo, huh?", the young Mendoza male thought to himself as he did some work on a basic customer's vehicle, some generic SUV with nothing really unique or custom about it, "Doesn't sound like a good boss.....how does he even get recruiting done at all? Guess posers and claimers are more popular than I figured."

It was then though, at that moment of thought, that Carlos began to think that perhaps some things are just not adding up. He didn't mention anything even to some of his Ronin co-workers, but he did voice his opinion that he didn't want to join the gang, but preferred working in their territory because the two alternatives were more openly chaotic and violent. Some of his co-workers even became somewhat friends of his, though even then he couldn't help but mentally question their opinions on Shogo.

But as the days went by, Carlos kept working; and the days passed, and then weeks. He actually managed to make something of a friend in one of his co-workers that was a member of the Ronin - a young man around his age named Cristobal, mostly dressed in brown and white clothes though sporting yellow and asian biker themed accessories to show his Ronin ties.

"S'up Cris" Carlos greeted, to which he got:

"Hey Carlos", in response; the other male greeted with those words as both him and Carlos doing a 'gangsta' style handshake to show their friendly connection.

"What can I do for you?"

"Nothing much, just asking how you been."

"Pretty OK-ish, I'm still having things on my head.", 

"Like what?", and in response to that question from 'Cris', Carlos explains:

"Well, for starters, it's about, well, you're in the Ronin right?"

"Yeah....not very high up but yeah."

"Is your leader Shogo really that bad as the guys on the street say he is?"

Cristobal took him time to say, breathing in a bit deeply no doubt because this was about his gang's well known leader, but eventually responded by saying "Yeah, kind of...but I don't think he's as bad as the others say he is."

"Oh yeah? I was kind of thinking that, haha. It gets hard to believe he even gets recruiting done at all with what I hear, haha."

"Yeah, I know..."

"But yeah....anything you can tell me about him without risking getting killed?"

"Well....", and it didn't take long for the guy to be scratching the back of his head, as if actually finding anything to say wasn't easy, "There was this one time where some guy from some snake gang tried to kill him."

"The Sons of Samedi?"

"Nah, some snake gang that's gone now."

"Oh. Those guys, the Vipers."

"Yeah. They used to supply Shogo with all of his drugs, he said their shit was the best outside of Loa Dust. Well apparently after they changed leaders the new guy owed some shit to Shogo so he decided to put like washing powder instead of coke or some shit."

"Holy shit."

"Yeah....one of Shogo's bitches snorted it first though. She ended up dying on the spot."

"And Shogo's reaction?"

"Well, he didn't buy from them again after that. Needless to say."

"Heh, I bet. But that doesn't tell me if he's not as bad as people say he is."

"Oh yeah, right. Sorry, was the first thing that came to my mind.....Shogo's got a lot of drama. Anyway, what I do know about that is when his nephew's around him he pretty much does a complete one-eighty in terms of, basically everything."

"His nephew?"

"Yeah, he's got a nephew. He's actually a pretty nice little kid. He's young though. I forgot the exact age, but I think like ten or eleven."

"He sounds pretty young for the nephew of a gang leader."

"He is. But anyway, I won't talk too much about him, right now I really just need a good ol' check-up on my car. You do mine I do yours?"

"Sure thing, amigo."

While Carlos got right to work and opened the trunk of his one Ronin friend's car, Cristobal took the oppurtunity to ask:

"So, are you planning to join one of the gangs anytime soon?"

"Heh", Carlos lightly laughed at that, "Not any time soon. The Samedi are fuckin' crazy and don't get me started on the Brotherhood. As for you Ronin? Eh, you guys are alright, it's just, what I've heard about Shogo doesn't advertise it well for me."

"Yeah, but I just learned to endure him."

"Ha. Well still, I dunno man. My brother was in the Saints back when they were still around. Gotten kinda used to wearing purple, haha."

"Ya know, I remember my old art teach sayin' that purple and yellow went together."

"You really want me to join the Ronin dont'cha?"

"Haha, I'm not good at bein' subtle I guess."

"Not at all."

"Hahaha, so you at least thinking of considering?"

"...I'll think about it."

Time passed, and Cristobal's words kept going around his head, he still won't know if he'll end up joining the Ronin or not, it was the only sane option he got with the Saints long since being disbanded and their 'descendants' the Vipers also long gone, but what would happen to him or his family if he lost his life during the whole gang war craze that would inevitably happen?

During the midst of these thoughts, an interesting day finally occurred One day, at that one and only 'Rim Jobs' in Ronin territory, a familiar bike arrived at the garage: it was mostly of a silver colour and the only one of it's kind in Stilwater, the fancy prototype 'Kaneda' bike. A bike designed in Japan to be the fastest of them all, almost none of the cars available in Stilwater could even keep up with it. Decked out with silver and platinum, black dragon and cloud decals, japanese kanji and not to mention yellow trims and lights it was well known who owned this bike. Shogo Akuji himself.

Short black hair spiked up well and with dyed yellow tips, designer Ultor sunglasses almost always worn above the forehead, tight black skinny jeans, yellow designer sports shoes, a yellow collared shirt only buttoned up slightly above the waist and only up to the beginning of the chest, and a black biker jacket with fancy yellow dragon decals on either side of the chest that was always worn open - not to mention the katana sword always present on the back. Shogo was unmistakeable to those who saw him, especially considering he was the only current gang leader that was young and 'sexy' enough to potentially be an Ultor fashion model - which some people probably thought he was in all honesty given that nearly all of his clothes have or had an Ultor tag on them at one point.

The first person Shogo's brown eyes saw at the only major mechanics shop in this 'turf' was Carlos himself.

"Hey." Shogo tried to call Carlos' attention, with an admittedly demanding tone of voice. Once Carlos looked at him, "Yeah, you, come over here. I got a job for you to do for me."

"What can I do for you, chief?" Carlos asked, half-sarcastically. Shogo's rudeness pissed him off already, but he knew not to sound too peeved by it. Luckily for Carlos, it flew right over Shogo's head as his ego registered it as a legitament compliment:

"Well since you recognize the truth, I'll tell you right now", he then stood onto the ground and patted his back, "This here is my bike. It's a VERY special prototype, fastest thing in the whole damn city. Thing is though, I need some touch-ups to it."

"What needs doing?"

"Excuse me, I was getting to that", and then cue Shogo's well known smug attitude, "You should be honoured I'm even letting you see this thing so up and close, so you really should let me finish."

"Si"

"What did I just say?", in response to that from Shogo, Carlos remained silent, "Thank you. Anyway, I don't need much done on her but if you notice the left side kinda has dome dents and scratches that I need buffed out, oh and the lights need to be replaced", and then Shogo swiftly spoke as if something had just come to his mind right there, "And don't ask what happened. It's on a need to know basis and no you're not the type of person that needs to know."

"I wasn't asking to know." Carlos half-joked, to which Shogo just smirked:

"Good for you then. Now if you don't excuse me, I'll be enjoying my usual rounds on the street. Better have it done soon, it's best not to keep me waiting."

With that, Carlos began working on the bike as Shogo walked off. He saw the boy do a finger snaps to make a small group of Ronin members start following him like a posse of bodyguards. The latino did his best to not let Shogo's outright condescending entitlement get to him.

However, it was still an excessively poor first impression of Shogo. The things he had heard about Shogo seemed to be very true indeed.

Surprisingly enough, working on the bike didn't take too much time. The scratches and dents were easy to bump out, fix and repaint. The lights were relatively easy to replace, and everything worked fine as if 'she' was never damaged at all. At least whatever Shogo did to damage his expensive prototype bike wasn't major.

"There.", Carlos let out a sigh of relief as he wiped some sweat and oil from his forehead, "Much better, looks good as new. Now all I gotta do is wait for 'his majesty' to show back up."

And wait he did for a moment until Shogo arrived: 

There the boy came, walking with two yellow-black-white wearing Ronin members at either side of him. One was a young woman who Carlos recognized as Cristobal's sister, the other was a standard man of asian descent. They were acting like they were Shogo's bodyguards more than his homies though. The rudeness in Shogo's voice persisted once he finally opened his mouth to talk to Carlos again:

"It's ready right?"

"Si", Carlos presented Shogo with his repaired bike again, the Akuji boy inspected it as he held a cigarette in his mouth and puffed the smoke from it in any direction he pleased - even in Carlos' direction. Carlos didn't say anything.

"Excellent work. Looks good as new."

"De Nada", Carlos replied even though he didn't even get a 'thank you' at all, and wasn't going to get one based on the attitude Shogo had presented to him so far. "That'll be-", Shogo didn't bother to let Carlos even finish that sentence when he turned to his two 'homies'.

"Well, now that my bike's all fixed up, let's go have some real fun."

"Sounds good to me", the male Ronin member spoke in a very casual 'I-want-to-be-cool' tone of voice, much like Shogo himself.

"Count me in", Cristobal's sister added in.

"Um, Shogo?", Carlos asked, Shogo turned around to face him with an almost offended look in his eyes. The two Ronin members behind him actually shook their heads at what Carlos was about to say, as if warning him what might happen if he finished his sentence. Carlos swallowed a bit at the mere fact they were even doing that, though this caused an awkward silence.

"Yes?", Shogo spoke after about a minute of silence, "Do you have anything to say or did you just want me to look at you?"

"Um......nevermind. I just, thought I saw something."

"Weirdo...alright gang, let's ride."

It was on that note that Shogo got back onto his Kaneda bike and rode off, the other two getting on some Tetsuo bikes that they had parked in the Rim Job's own parking lot. The latino boy was someone with low self-esteem, so it should be noted that being insulted directly by being called a 'weirdo' did make him boy his head in shame a bit. Watching Shogo and crew ride off, Carlos just sighed as his friend Cristobal approached from behind:

"Phew", the boy sighed of relief, "At least he didn't grope my sister this time."

"Can I ask again what do you guys see in that guy?", Carlos asked, "He didn't even fucking pay me for the work I did."

"He doesn't pay me either and I'm a member of his gang. Trust me, my sis and Kev were nice to warn you, on my first day dealing with him at work you were out sick and boy when I told him he had to pay me the man threw a tantrum like he was a kid and threatened to cut me up like sushi. Only when I said I was in the gang did he calm down.....and he still didn't pay."

"Is he serious?"

"Afraid so, buddy."

"I don't know what to say."

"You're not gonna join the Ronin now, aren't you?"

"Well let's see my options. I could try to revive the Saints or the Vipers but I probably don't have the street rep to do that. The Sons of Samedi are crazy with a capital 'C'. The Brotherhood are just a bunch of redneck tough guys that tear shit up. And the Ronin have a total pendejo brat as their leader."

"So.....you'll think about it?"

"Amigo."

"C'mon, please?"

"You trying to recruit me because you can't stand his ass anymore, aren't ya?"

"Okay.....maybe a little....I wish he'd stop groping my fucking sister."

"Yeah I bet."

"But look, I promise ya being in the Ronin's not that bad, once you learn to put up with Shogo it's actually pretty sweet."

"He? Sweet?"

"I meant being with the gang."

"Yeah, but..."

"But what?"

"Shogo? Sweet?"

"Trust me, it's not always that bad. All you gotta do is not piss him off and bein' with the Ronin's awesome. Even if he gropes your sister almost just to piss you off....did he grope her while you were dealing with him?"

"No."

"Okay...."

"Can I ask what the real reason everyone puts up with him is?"

"Well", Cristobal sighed, "He's got Jyunichi as a bodyguard, and his dad is a Yakuza boss."

"Something else?"

"I don't know any other reason to be honest", Cristobal shrugged, "I can't really tell you anything else, I'm one of the lowest ranked gang members."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"That's, so basically he is some Yakuza Boss' spoiled kid who everyone just tolerates because big bad papi would come to town otherwise?"

"Pretty much."

"Damn."

"I trust you it's not that bad though."

"Look, for your sake I'll think about it, but he didn't give a good first impression. You know how I take insults."

"Yeah, I know. You need more self esteem, dude."

"And that Shogo guy doesn't exactly help with that."

"I know..."

The next few days for Carlos were relatively uneventful, nothing much happened outside of the ordinary - he would spend some time with his family down south, keep his head down whenever on the streets, and work up north. Usual routine. Things changed on the Wednesday after the first meeting of Shogo however, when Carlos was tasked by his mother with getting her some groceries as she had been sick for the past few days and needed his help.

As always, he chose the grocery store in Ronin territory because the ones in Brotherhood or Samedi territory were known for being raided from time to time. It was a longer drive, but safer. However, one risk they did have was running into Shogo, and that's exactly what happened to Carlos before he even walked into the place.

Granted he didn't bump into him, but he heard that memorable voice from behind him:

"What do you mean it's all out!?"

Carlos turned around to see that Shogo was pissed to some of his subordinates.

"I told you to do ONE job, ONE. SIMPLE. JOB! And you still fuck up!"

"But sir, the store didn't have the brand of beer you asked, they said they were out of stock.", the subordinate Ronin said to defend himself, but it wasn't enough for the Ronin leader:

"Kankenai!" (I don't care!)

"But-"

"I TOLD YOU TO GET IT DONE AND YOU FAIL ME! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, HUH? ARE YOU DENSE? ARE YOU STUPID? YOU BETTER HOPE I STILL GET MY BLOW TODAY BECAUSE I'M THIS CLOSE TO CHOPPING YOUR FUCKIN' DUMB HEAD CLEAN OFF!"

By that point the humble Ronin grunt was already cowering in fear at Shogo's rage, it was honestly like he was about to go full on Godzilla on the poor kid - that grunt looked even younger than Shogo, and he was 21 years old. Shogo was still in a rage even as he pinched the area in-between his eyes while clenching his other hand into a fist:

"I'm going back to my hotel room. You better hope that you get my blow to me by this afternoon, if you fail me on that you better not show your face in my turf again because you will end up six feet under."

Carlos just shook his head and kept going on with his business as Shogo stormed off the scene and left the trembling Ronin teen to his own devices. 

"God what a total Puta", Carlos thought to himself. "No way in hell would I be putting up with that garbage."

Then though, he did remember his 'insider' friend, which made this thoughts gain something of a different tone:

"Though, I can't blame Cris for wanting me to join him. If that was my boss I'd probably want my best Amigo to join the gang too."

That would not be the only incident in which he encountered Shogo while doing some daily activities though.

The next day, while Carlos was coming out of the hardware store, having tools on a hand that he needed for the garage, he - out of the corner of his eye - finds Shogo again. Turning to see what the guy was doing after seeing the sight of him and the Ronin again, Carlos was about to have a mental complaint with himself about how ridiculous this was but surprisingly; he wasn't being bratty or angry. He finally got to see what Cris was talking about as he heard a much more high pitched, childish voice:

"Uncle Shogo, I love visiting you, you're so cool and fun to hang out with!"

He didn't get a visual on who said that voice, but it presumably came from someone who was standing in front of Shogo - he could make out the lower half of a small child obscured by the fact Carlos was looking at Shogo from behind.

"Oh stop, kid", Shogo's voice was heard this time sounding significantly more warm and kind compared to the callous tone Carlos is used to with him, "It's true but c'mon, it's only been an hour."

"I know, but mother doesn't usually let me visit you much. But I raised my grades up enough because she said If I did I'd get to come here and spend time with you if I wanted!"

"Ha, she did?"

"Yeah!"

"Heh, well then, why are we wasting time just standing around here for? Didn't you wanna hang out with me for having some fun?"

"Yeah! I wanna do so much with you, Uncle Shogo! Can we go to the movies? Or the mall? I wanna see the toys and games they have there! Ooh and spend some time at that rec center or park?"

"Haha, settle down, Tomo. We'll get to all that stuff okay? One a time though, we can't be in two places at once."

"Okay, Uncle Shogo."

And then Carlos saw the boy's hands and arms as he hugged his uncle, still couldn't see the kid's face though. He could see Shogo patting the boy's head though. 

"Jyunichi, get your car ready.", Shogo then turned to a large, intimidating Ronin member who was older and taller than him, not to mention bald and dressed in mostly black and yellow and carried two dual katanas on his back. Jyunichi just bowed and escorted them over to a nearby parked Ronin themed Zircon - his own personal car.

"No way", Carlos was in disbelief, "Was that really the same Shogo?"

Now that was all on Carlos' mind as he walked away with his necessary tools in hand. He just couldn't wrap his head around it:

"Cris wasn't kidding. That was literally a full 180 in terms of everything with that boy. God damn. Then again, guess I can't be surprised, that kid sounds like he hasn't even hit puberty yet, if he's even close to that at all. Looks like he stands at only Shogo's hips, I'd go sweet on a little kid like that too."

The next day, however, was not much like that encounter at all. It was during the early hours of Carlos' shift, about eleven in the morning, as he worked tirelessly at the Rim Jobs shop and had just gotten working some basic pedestrian cars as well as some Ronin gang vehicles. Then, he saw him.

Shogo.

Sitting on his Kaneda in the parking lot, the boy had a brooding, angry looking face as he just smoked on a cigarette and looked off at seemingly nothing. He also had what looked like a bloodied, hurt left set of knuckles. No other injuries, so it was possible it was self inflicted.

Normally, Carlos would have known to leave Shogo the hell alone, and would have wanted to.

However, a mixture of seeing how he was with his nephew as well as traffic to the shop being relatively slow - and it would be until Rush Hour inevitably starts up - made him slowly approach the gang leader. With a swallow he spoke up to him just to gain his attention:

"Hola?"

"The fuck do you want?"

"I don't got anyone else to talk to?"

"Well fuck off, I'm not in the mood to talk to someone I don't even know."

"I'm the dude you let work on your bike before."

"Oh really?", Shogo puffed smoke in Carlos' direction, confirming that his attitude shift really was only reserved for his nephew, "I didn't know that it suddenly made you go from peasant to prince."

Carlos waved the smoke away and coughed a bit from inhaling it. It didn't help that being called a peasant made him feel pretty bad already, and Shogo only hurt Carlos' feelings more with the next thing he said:

"For real, just go back to being a mechanic or a housecleaner or something. Leave the pissing me off to my sister."

Now those words made Carlos bow his head in shame, he absolutely hated being insulted like that - being a latino he had an aversion to that old stereotype. His brother Julio would have just punched Shogo square in the jaw for that comment, but Carlos isn't his brother. He just lowers his head and keeps it down. 

"Your....sister?", was all he managed to make, trying to sound calm though traces of his irritation with Shogo could still be found.

"Yeah! My sister Kiyumi! She's just a nag!"

"Okay-"

"Dumb bitch gets into an argument with mother and comes here to 'cool off', but oh she tells her son it's a gift for him getting higher grades. Then whenever he's not there she does nothing but berate and humiliate me infront of my own crew! Calls me unfit and unready too lead, says I need to learn respect, says I'm a bad influence on Tomo, calls me a big spoiled baby, can you fucking believe how ungrateful she is? I let her stay in MY HOTEL and she has the NERVE to be such a fucking bitch to me!"

Carlos couldn't even reply, everytime he opened his mouth to speak, Shogo opened his and continued ranting:

"Calls me a bad uncle, calls me a bad leader, calls me a baby, calls me everything under the sun. I'm fucking sick of it! Sometimes, I just wanna slap the hell out of her for the way she talks to me. If father wouldn't thrash me for doing it, I so fucking would. So I settled for the hotel wall, then Jyunichi told me and her we needed time away from each other."

"Maybe it's for the best."

"No fucking shit. I can't stand that bitch, she doesn't know what the fuck she's talking about or who she's talking to."

"To Shogo Akuji, obviously."

"You're damn right...you know, you don't seem so bad after all."

"I don't?"

"Yeah, you seem to be the only one who listens without hesitating or complaining."

"Heh."

"You gotta name? Or are you actually named 'Generic Mechanic at Suburbs Rim Jobs'?"

"Ha...name's Carlos."

"Nice name."

"Gracias?"

"Heh, you know, you are the first ever person to not be a member of my gang that I let actually touch my bike."

"I'm your mechanic, I'm supposed to touch it to see what's wrong."

"Ha, you're right I guess. But you know, now that I let you know a little bit about my family, how about you tell me about yours."

"Well, for starters...I'm not as rich as your family."

"Not many people around here are."

"Si.....well, my mom's been pretty sick lately, my dad's a fisherman so he's out on the lake most of the time, my brother got himself killed a while back on the streets and the rest of my brothers and sisters are all younger than me."

"Woah, really?"

"Si"

"Care to go into a little bit more detail? You kinda rushed it. C'mon, I know I'm a dangerous motherfucker to deal with, but when I'm trying to be civil it's good to not rush the conversation."

"Alright...Dad and I are pretty much the breadwinners of the house, and I got other five siblings, six if you count my deceased brother."

"How'd he die?"

"Gang war, he was with the Saints."

"Oh."

"Yeah, they've been asking me to join a gang for quite some time, but my mom has been vocal on me not joining a gang and ending like my brother."

"Who's 'they'?"

"Some of the people going here."

"I see, so mostly members of my gang?"

Carlos nodded in response, to which Shogo also nodded as he said:

"Well I don't see that much of a big deal about it, I run the gang and everyone knows not to fuck around with me."

"Yeah, sure."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Are you sure that your gang mates actually view you with respect? I'm just asking."

"Is.....is there something I don't know about?", Shogo's eyes squinted as he looked at Carlos with his temper flaring up - albeit not towards the latino man, "Because if there is, you should tell me."

Carlos knew he couldn't sell out his best friend to Shogo, so naturally his response was a stretching of the truth:

"Just mindless gossip, nothing to get too worked up over."

"Are you sure?"

"Si."

"OK, I'll take your word for it, but if I find out you're lying...."

Carlos gulped at that, nodding as he humbly said:

"Understood."

"Good!"

And so, on the following days; Shogo went to 'Rim Jobs' to either tune his bike, or to vent his frustrations of his life to Carlos; which the Latin boy was more than willing to listen - it actually gave him both more insight into Shogo's life and in addition a bit of respect for him. However, the fact Shogo was an entitled 'pendejo' never truly went away. Regardless, Carlos still found Shogo surprisingly alright to be around.

Several days later, Carlos was checking the news on the TV while in his personal apartment down in Brotherhood territory - not far from Stilwater University - and low and behold once he got to a very peculiar news report done by none other than Stilwater's own Jane Valderama.

"Once again, the gang wars in Stillwater have escalated in a shocking new chapter: the popular strip club Tee'N'Ay has become an outright bloodbath in a shocking gang war between all of the city's major gangs - the Ronin, Sons of Samedi and Brotherhood."

Then the report showed what appeared to be footage of the club's closed circuit - Carlos could clearly see Shogo alongside Jyunichi and several other members of the Ronin present. Then Carlos saw what appeared to be the infamous Maero of the Brotherhood as well as Veteran Child the DJ involved with the Sons of Samedi approaching the Ronin. Jane explained what Carlos was seeing:

"It all started when the chiefs of the Samedi and the Brotherhood approached Shogo Akuji, and eyewitnesses said that the conversation led him to be 'pissed beyond belief'. People are debating who started what, the official police report is claiming it was the other gang leaders who instigated Shogo's rage though an anonymous witness claims that the other gang leaders viewed Shogo as the instigator due to events before this confrontation. Whatever the case, the brawl in the strip club was followed by a massive wave of violence throughout not only the Red Light district but also spreading into both the Projects and Barrio too, leaving a calculated hundreds dead - with the numbers still being counted."

"Jesus", was all Carlos could say as he kept watching this in shock, though he forced himself to get up as he realized he needed to find Shogo. He couldn't explain why he cared so much, but he did. 

All that was on his mind though was but one single thought:

"I hope he didn't do anything stupid....again."

Carlos drove all across the city, trying to arrive as fast as he could. By the time he got to the Tee'N'Ay he saw the bloodshed as well as the police, ambulances and reporters still doing their usual shtick. Naturally, caution tape was around the place. This naught would come to be known as the 'Stilwater Massacre' and he could see why.

While there is no need to go into too much graphic detail, it wasn't pretty. Decaptiations, missing limbs, gun shot wounds, people barely alive, people wanting to not be alive anymore. Both civilians and gang members alike caught in the crossfire. With the amount of blood outside, he could just imagine what the indoors looked like let alone what it looked like before the officials arrived. He just hoped Shogo was alright, what with how violent the other gangs can be.

Though, Maero wouldn't be much more merciful either.

After some thought, Carlos figured where Shogo would either be if not dead: either somewhere downtown or in the hospital up north in his territory. He tried the hospital first, since he didn't know yet where the Ronin actually headquartered themselves in.

"Excuse me." he asked to the receptionist as soon as he walked in and up to the front desk, "Is there someone named Shogo on one of the rooms?"

After some digging on a computer - so to speak - the receptionist woman looked up to Carlos and asked:

"Yes, we have a 'Shogo' at the hospital, but may I ask what your relationship to the patient is?"

"He's a.....friend from work."

"Alright then", and after some more fiddling on her computer she told Carlos, "On the second floor, Room 201."

He opens the door to Room 201, only to find Shogo still alive, though really bad injured. Definitely bloodied up, having both eyes badly bruised, sunglasses amazingly still on his head though now resting above a mostly bandaged head - not to mention the majority of his body was also bandaged - sparing Carlos having to see what other injuries he'd recieved. And he wasn't the only one there:

There was also Jyunichi standing on one side of the bed, having some 'battle' marks of his own though apparently not being nearly as injured as Shogo himself. And then he got to see Shogo's sister Kiyumi.

She was at least a a good few years older than him, if not a full decade. She had her black hair tied into a bun style and wore black and yellow just like everyone else in the Ronin, usually a pair of skinny jeans, heeled boots and a shirt + jacket combo of her own plus a black scarf with a yellow dragon decal on it.

Carlos couldn't help but notice how her pretty beautiful face was currently locked in a pretty angry looking expression - thankfully more directed at her brother than anyone else.

"Honto ni nazakenai, nii-sama."(Really pathetic, dear brother.) Kiyumi said in a mutter, with her brother just rolling his eyes and grunting in response - being unable to speak due to bandages covering his mouth. "You're just lucky Tomo is not here to see you like this!"

Shogo groaned in response to that to show annoyance at his sister 'nagging' him again, Jyunichi just stood there silent and emotionless folding his arms.

"Don't groan at me, baby brother! What you did tonight was BEYOND idiotic! Right now you could be having to be cremated!"

"Grrrrr..."

"Um", Carlos didn't know if smart or not, but he brought attention to himself, "Hola?"

Jyunichi and Kiyumi see Carlos, both are confused as they naturally don't know who he is. Only Shogo looks at him without a look of confusion. Kiyumi turned to Shogo and said:

"Do you know this person?"

Shogo just nodded his head.

"I'm his friend", Carlos clarified, "And......what happened?"

"Samedi and the Brotherhood gave him 'shit', as he put it before his mouth had to be wrapped up."

"Gave him shit for what?"

"Well, he was seen flirting with girls of other crews.......one of them being Maero's girlfriend Jessica at the bank.....and the Samedi were mad because he was making moves on their territory too."

"Flirting.....with Maero's girlfriend......Shogo, did you have a death wish?"

Shogo kept grumbling in response, making Carlos turn to Kiyumi and Jyunichi for answers.

"Did he...grope her, or anything?"

"Groped her."

"Going to guess Maero wasn't happy at all."

"Judging by his two black eyes, broken rib cage, broken leg and other injuries even with Jyunichi there to protect him, no, he wasn't."

Shogo grumbled again, a statement he said that was barely readable was: 

"I was drunk as shit!"

"Shogo just be quiet right now", Kiyumi scolded him, "You were a FOOL today, almost got yourself killed, and it's a miracle you didn't even lose territory over this. You're also lucky I'm not thinking of telling father about this incident, even though I should."

Shogo just kept grumbling.

"So", Carlos brought up, "How long will he be in here?"

"Weeks, maybe a month or two."

Shogo whined in response to hearing that, clearly not happy with the prospect. Kiyumi was quick to snap at him:

"Oh shut up, you brought this on yourself! Plus you're only whining because you'll be deprived of your 'precious' booze and drugs."

"I think there's a thing I can do to help him with his 'problem'", Carlos said with a light smirk on his face.

"And what is that?"

"It's a secret...plus, I want to test it out once Shogo's recovered for the most part."

"Well alright, if you're sure it's help him."

Shogo just kept grumbling and rolling his eyes, very clearly not liking where any of this was going - at least at this moment. There was little if anything he could do though, it's not like he was able to get up and walk out.

Weeks went by, and Shogo managed to recover, even if he had to use some bandages and take some painkillers - and now had Jyunichi more routinely at his side. Though something still on his mind was what Carlos meant back at the hospital, what with that smirk on his face.

As such, he knew one day after he felt a bit more better he had to find out.

On that day hee went to 'Rim Jobs' before it normally opened, with Jyunichi guarding the entrance just to be safe. He hoped Carlos was there since he didn't know any other place where Carlos would be.

"Carlos!", Shogo called, "Carlos! Carlos? Where are you? You said you had some 'thing' for me? Well, I wanna know what it is!"

Carlos showed up, but he did so quietly - with a smirk plastered on his face as he approached Shogo from behind. He knew that he could get killed for doing what he was about to do, but he just couldn't help himself. Besides, for what he wanted to do he would have to 'test the waters' eventually - and those waters were either going to kill him or let him in.

With a firm hand, once he was close enough behind Shogo he swiftly swung it and groped Shogo's ass, squeezing it in his hand and making Shogo both squeal and jump back - turning around to face Carlos with his heart now suddenly beating fast.

"AH! Hey! The fuck's that for?!"

"Consider this a payback, sweetie~" Carlos flirted, making Shogo visibly blush and become flustered.

"Payback? Sweetie? Carlos, I think you're misunderstanding the way I swing."

"Are you sure?" Carlos said while he keeps groping Shogo, smirking. He knew full well that if Shogo really didn't partially like this that he would be cut up by a katana sword right now without a second thought. The way Shogo was shaking and only weakly trying to push Carlos away was really too much of a sign. Carlos wasn't a strong person and Jyunichi was right there at the front door, if Shogo wanted to resist he could have.

He clearly didn't want to, as much as his mouth said otherwise:

"I....I....I am!"

"Then why aren't I dead right now?"

"Well...it's because..."

"Si?"

"I........" Shogo muttered some words at that point, which made Carlos raise an eyebrow. "It feels....nice."

"You know what'd feel even nicer?"

"What?"

Then, Carlos made his next move: pulling down Shogo's pants, revealing a yellow and black thong. 

"A thong?", Carlos spoke teasingly. He didn't know what was coming over him much either, or why Shogo Akuji of all people was the first man to get him so turned on, but he was. With a smirk remaining on his face, he spoke before Shogo even had a chance to do so himself; "You know, I can give you a 'Rim Job' while you're riding the back."

"How?" Shogo asked, perplexed, not understanding anything.

"Want me to demonstrate?"

"Do what you want, you've seen my ass after all."

"Heh, true, true." and with those words having been said, Shogo was positioned atop a wooden shelf, with his ass in the air - facing Carlos - as Carlos himself lowered the thong, revealing the butt in all of it's twinkish asian glory.

"You...asshole." Shogo barked, trying to look rough and tough - though Carlos saw through him at this point.

"Heheheh", Carlos chuckled, "Speaking of, you're a smooth little twinkie boy~"

"Fuck you! I don't see you being much of a gorilla either!"

"Haha!" and Carlos leaned down and spreads the buttcheeks, as he gives a small rim to Shogo - pressing his tounge gently but firmly down onto the 'pucker' itself - not going into it but definitely licking the surface of it to get as nice a feel as possible. It made Shogo go from trying to act tough to seemingly accepting what he really was - by way of moaning in a manner clearly wanting more.

"Aaah! Aaah! Aah fuck!"

Making Shogo moan like a bitch like he kept rimming that boy's tight ass was satisfying. It almost made up for the fact that he'd have to skip out on kissing him until much later.

"Mhmhm~"

"Ah! Don't....stoooop."

"Wasn't planning to" Carlos thought to himself. It was not much longer at that point that he darted his tounge directly into the hole itself, making Shogo really arch back and moan out.

"Carlooooos!"

"That's it", Carlos thought, "Scream my name, puta!"

"Ahh..what am I? Your...your...ooooh!"

"Mi puta~" Carlos cooed softly as he continued the rim job. Sure he wouldn't be kissing Shogo for a while more, but it was worth it just to hear that boy scream like a bitch over him. The most Carlos rimmed him, the more Shogo squirmed and moaned. Not once however did Shogo make any major resistance to it, and judging by the sound of his moans he wasn't planning on starting.

"Motto...motto." (more...more...)

And Carlos gave him more alright, as he began to spank Shogo's ass - which really got the boy to squeal.

"Eep! Aaah!"

Carlos just kept on and on, occassionally mixing in spanking with groping Shogo's round cheeks - the boy had such a spankable, squeezeable ass.

"No...hmmm..."

Carlos didn't want to stop this in all honesty, but he knew he would have to eventually. He just wanted to both punish Shogo for his behavior, and to make him his. Forever.

"Now...how are we feeling?" Carlos asked, parting from Shogo's hole though still keeping his hands firmly squeezing his 'cheeks'. Shogo took some time to answer, panting and huffing from what had just transpired:

"Fine, you want a slut, I can be your slut!"

"Only mine?"

"Yes!"

"As long as you keep to that, I'll give you more~"

"Just fuck me up, dammit!"

"Heh, alright then, Mr. Impatient." Carlos chuckled as he starts undoing his pants, before adding in "But if we're gonna do this, you have to stop being such an ass with me."

"How have I been an ass with you?"

"What you did at the club?"

"Carlos, you will have to specify a bit more."

"Let's just say that you treated me like I was garbage on the first day we met, and I don't like the idea of my 'boo' going around groping other people."

"I was drunk as shit!"

"Well maybe drink a little less!"

"Carlos just fuck me already! You'll ruin the mood! You can nag me after!"

"You forgot to say the magic word~"

\- SPANK -

"Eep!", Shogo squealed, "Please!"

"Louder!"

"PLEASE!"

"That's better~"

"Fuck me!"

On that note, Carlos changed his position, this time standing behind Shogo as he positioned the boys' hips and legs to be bent over in just the right manner. He wished he could be fucking him on his bike but that couldn't happen at the moment. For now though, Carlos smirked and decided to tease the Ronin leader first, but placing his dick not in already but rather inbetween the cheeks - like that of a hot dog with the cheeks being the 'buns'.

"I hope you're happy now, cabron~"

Shogo panted as he could feel Carlos' dick in the middle of his two smooth, round cheeks. He stuck his tounge out, and while one could question what would be used as lubircation - outside of the rimming - all that was on Shogo's mind was wanting penetration 'already'.

"Yes" Shogo let out, "I am....very"

"I can tell~"

"Then why don't you stick it in?"

"I like teasing you."

"Fuck you!"

"No no, it'll be me fucking you~"

With that having been said, Carlos very much immediately began to insert himself into Shogo's tight 'pucker'. Those movements inevitably made Shogo breath heavily, gasping as his tight hole clenched around Carlos' cock for every inch that slowly, gradually pushed in.

Once Carlos was as deep into Shogo's ass as he could possibly get, not only was he nibbling at Shogo's ear but he was also hearing up close Shogo panting like a girl practically, or more accurately a 'bitch'.

"AAah, aaaah,aaaah!"

Shogo cried out as Carlos wasted no time in thrusting in and out, 'pumping' himself within Shogo's tight hole.

"Nghhh, te gusta?"

"Yeeesss!"

"Me too, you look amazing when you're bending like that~"

"Ah...hah..only...for you!"

"I'll take it." and Carlos moved harder and deeper, earning progressively louder squeals and cries from the Akuji boy. Carlos leans close to Shogo's body as pumps faster and Carlos kept nibbling Shogo's left ear, he could hear each one of Shogo's loving moans.

"Oooooh, motto...motto dashite...kimochiiiiii" (More, do it more, feels so goood!)

"You want more? You got more, baby~" and Carlos started going at full throttle so to speak; and with the heat from that fueling both of them he reached around and started to pump Shogo's cock.

"Ahh! Ahh! Yes! Yes! Like that! You, pleasure me so good!"

"I know what you like~"

"Yes!"

"You like being my bitch?"

"Yes!"

"Say that again~"

"Yes! I like being your bitch!"

"Louder!"

"I LIKE BEING YOUR BITCH, CARLOS MENDOZA!"

"DAMN RIGHT!"

On that moment, Carlos was ready to cum, and he didn't intend on wasting any time at all; as he pumped faster and faster until he gave one final thrust, as his dick was shooting his load. He held nothing back - he wanted his cum going into Shogo to be like a damn had just burst wide open.

"NHGHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAH!"

Shogo arched back in a scream as he could feel something warm inside him: the warm cum of Carlos Mendoza. 

"NGGHHH PAPIIIII!"

"AYEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!"

Shogo felt ever last drop of Carlos' cum enter his ass, and once it was over he slumped down with a deep sigh, panting and huffing as Carlos plopped out of him, sticking his tounge out the whole while as his eyes were all about the room. The only thing he could muster out of his mouth was:

"So....you....you buying me...dinner...after this?"

"It depends: you want sushi or tacos?"

"Heh, you know, I feel too tired to pick right now. Just, take me anywhere you like."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! B-besides, it will...ah...hah...it's for me treating you...hah...like garbage...on day one."

"I accept the offer."

"Heheh"

Days passed and Shogo and Carlos' relationship was starting to take a better shape: right down to a point where Carlos was visiting Shogo's base of operations - the downtown hotel known as Tohoku towers. To a point where the two even cuddled under the warmth of Shogo's own bedsheets.

"Have I ever told you how nice, soft and warm your body feels like?" Carlos asked one night as he and Shogo were enjoying sweet pillow talk in Shogo's room, the japanese boy warmly smiling as he snuggled to Carlos' chest.

"Heheh, I can say the same about yours~" Shogo cooed in response. "I never thought enjoy the body of another man so much~"

"Neither am I, seriously; at least you don't complain when I grope you."

"Ha, well, I've grown to like it when you do it to me."

"Heh, just don't be going around doing it to other people's girls again. I'm not the toughest dude in this city ya know."

"What's that supposed to mean? You can't protect me?"

"I can but not against Maero!"

"Hmph!"

"Don't be like that, Sho."

"Don't patronize me, I thought you were rough 'n tough, with those big muscles."

"Awww, you're so cute when you want protection" Carlos chuckled and cooed, "But don't worry, I can still keep you safe, but just don't go getting yourself in danger just 'cause."

"But how else I'm gonna not get bored?"

"Play some video games, find a hobby, spend time with your nephew, or hell, I don't know, spend time with me?"

"..........I like the latter two."

"Hahaha" after that laugh Carlos held him close as he could see Shogo looking at him with bedroom eyes. Carlos didn't waste much time in returning the same look right back at him. "How you feel with me, Sho?"

"Better than I've ever felt before in my life."

"Well, that feeling's mutual, haha."

"Now tell me" Shogo flirted as he trailed Carlos' chest with his fingers, "You going to join the Ronin now?"

"It depends...if I join, what benefits I can get?"

"Well, let's see, you'll get to stay in the hotel with me, including my room, and you're the only person allowed to grope and fuck me, you'll get pretty sweet yellow gear, you'll get a katana, aaaaaand a whole lot of other perks that gang bangers get around here. Ooh, and legal protection thanks to my deal with Ultor~"

"You think those perks can help me my family?"

"I'll see what I can do~"

"And can I still wear my purple hat at least?"

"Only because you look cute with it."

"You know what....what the hell, the Ronins are at least the sanest one of the gangs, at least by comparison!"

"So you're finally joining?!"

"Well, my brother would literally kill me for it and I still have a soft spot for the Saints, but they're gone and I love you so....for your sake."

"I knew you'd come around~"

"Haha, what can I say? You're too much for me to resist~"

"Want a second round?"

"Do you?"

"Oh I do!"

"Then let's do it~"

And the two proceeded to yet again make out ever so passionately, but before they could go any further; the two are interrupted as someone opened the sliding door of the bedroom. They both turned to see none other than: 

Tomoyuki 'Tomo' Akuji, Shogo's young nephew himself. As Carlos had come to know he was indeed up to Shogo's hips in height, with short but thick brown hair in a fashionable ruffle style. He had this sweet and soft voice, and his adorable face looked visibly worried as he clutched his favourite stuffed animal - some yellow fox character with two tails - tightly to him with one arm:

"U-Uncle Shogo....."

"AAAH!" Shogo screamed, hiding under the covers, it made even Tomo himself jump a bit in response, until Shogo looked up and saw it was only the small boy. "Oh...Tomo...it's just you....I...um...ahem.....didn't know.....what's up?"

"I can't sleep."

"Why not?"

"Well....I....I had....I had a bad dream....a...a bunch of bad people came here....while you...and mommy were away...and blew up the hotel....and...I was so scared....."

"Wha-what?"

"I....I....I told mother and she's putting my sheets to wash..." he then looked down with an embarassed look, "Again.......b-b-but....I wanted to make sure you were okay...."

"Oh, aww, it's okay, buddy...your uncle Shogo is still standing!"

Then, Tomo noticed Carlos once he looked up again:

"Uncle Shogo, who's with you?"

"Oh, hey lil' Tomo..." Carlos stood up and tried to greet Tomo, though the boy seemed to be a bit intimidated, not knowing who Carlos was. Shogo chuckled a little and told him:

"It's okay Tomo, he's Carlos. He's a good friend of mine. A very, very good friend of mine. He would never hurt you."

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me."

"Can I hug you?" Carlos asked, to which Tomo got nervous about.

"Um..........Uncle Shogo?"

"Go ahead, he won't harm you."

"O-Okay..." and Tomo hugs Carlos, and Carlos lovingly hugged him back - even patting the boy on his head as he did so.

"There...better now?" Carlos asked Tomo who, now smiling, nodded back to him. "Alrighty then, you can go back to sleep now."

"Okay! Goodnight Uncle Shogo, goodnight Carlos!" and then the boy cheerfuly ran off to go back to bed - not by himself either, but rather to sleep with his mother. Carlos just turned to Shogo with a smile and said:

"Are you sure he's your nephew? He seems almost too innocent."

"Yeah....he is....if only he knew what kind of empire he'll inherit."

"Haha, true that."

"Well, welcome to the family; Carlos." Shogo winked, to which Carlos both smirked and chuckled again, "Now get back to bed already. I need cuddles!"

"And the magic word?"

"Please?"

"That's better." and Carlos jumps into Shogo's bed and holds tightly into the asian twink, knowing he won't let go of him.


End file.
